


Untitled

by minimoonp



Category: Mini Mitsuru Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Untitled

His voice had never sounded so cold.

"Get out of my house, and don't come back. You aren't welcome here."

"You can't kick me out!"

"I can, and I just did. Look, you may be my sister's husband, but that does not mean I have to like you. You come into _my_ house, insult _my_ niece, and what more my _wife_? Who do you think you are?"

Fukiko's father had came by in an attempt to drag her back home, some...unsavory things had been said. Whatever had been said had sent Fukiko flying into the arms Aiko, a sobbing mess, and it was the final straw for one Mr. Yin Mitsuru.

"What I don't understand is why she'd want to live with a freak like you." her father spat.

"You can insult me all you want, but your daughter is a grown woman now, she can make decisions on her own. You coming to take her back is wrong of you."

"Who are you to tell me what's wrong or right?"

"Someone who knows how to not crush someone in order to feel superior. Now if you'd please, why don't you abra-cadabra yourself out the door and never come back."

Yin lead the monster of a man to the door.

"When my wife hears that you've banned us from your house-"

"Oh no, she's welcome anytime. It's you who isn't welcome."

The man scowled as he got a face full of door.


End file.
